Love of Mine
by Rosswen
Summary: All he thought was him. All he did was for him. He searched love for him but how could he known that it was actually his love he needed and nothing else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: Nothing except my usual mistakes, please do forgive them.**

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome to another story! I missed you all so much! I hope you're all doing good. This story is a bit different from my other stories, it's not SasuNaru in the sense we love but I still hope you'll give it a try because I had it in my mind for so long.**

 **If I have new readers, welcome! Please check out my profile page and see my warnings before starting the story.**

 **So guys, in my absence, I fall ill and it was really bad. I've passed days with only lying down but thankfully I'm all better now. I've put my first drawing video on youtube! It's so strange for me to see myself on the internet like that lol. But I hope the channel will be succesful, it's so fun!**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long note. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ocean blue eyes opened slowly. They blinked several times as the little body sat up in the small bed. Naruto rubbed his eyes with his chubby hands and looked around slowly. Pale winter sun was illuminating his messy room. The four-year-old smiled widely. He loved the sun!

He left his bed and then his room with his naked feet and run to the room across from his. He had to raise on his tiptoes to reach the handle of the door but it didn't slow him down at all.

"Daddy!" He shouted merrily once inside the room. He run to the bed and climbed on top of his father's body that was under the sheets. "Daddy, Nawu hewe! Nawu wake up!"

There was a groan and then the sheets moved, only to reveal a grumpy looking, dark haired young man.

"Good morning," Naruto's father whom he worshipped with all of his being said with his cracking voice. His dark eyes were narrowed as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Good mowning, daddy!" Naruto beamed. "Nawu miss daddy, Nawu love daddy!"

"I love you as well," Sasuke responded to his son. "Is it school time yet?"

"Nawu don't wanna go daddy," Naruto whined as he held onto his father's naked shoulders. "Nawu stay with daddy, Nawu miss daddy."

"I know, I miss you too," Sasuke said as he stood up with his baby son in his arms. "But school is important to learn new things."

"Daddy teach Nawu?" Naruto asked, his father's stark naked, toned body not disturbing him in the least.

Sasuke chuckled as he entered the joined bathroom of his room. "But I'm not a teacher. I don't know what your teacher does."

"No!" Naruto protested immediately. "Daddy know evewything!"

Sasuke smiled as he took off his son's clothing. "Daddy can't know everything."

"No, no!" Naruto pouted as he frowned. He didn't resist as Sasuke took him in the shower along with him.

Sasuke laughed heartedly as he started the warm water. He kneeled down and washed his son thoroughly but quickly. Sometimes, Naruto whined about his eyes hurting but Sasuke was quick to blow in them to soothe him.

"You wait me in the room," Sasuke ordered his son after dressing him with his fluffy bathrobe.

Naruto grinned widely and walked to his father's room quickly. He climbed on the bed and started jumping up and down happily. He stopped as he heard a groan and the heavy covers of the bed moved, revealing a dark haired woman.

"What are you doing?" The woman snapped.

Naruto was taken aback by the stranger. He climbed down the bed and run to the bathroom just as the door opened.

"Daddy!" He cried and threw himself in his father's strong, protective arms. "Somebody hewe! Thief!"

Sasuke rubbed his son's back soothingly. "Leave," He ordered to the woman.

"You didn't tell me you had a child," The woman said accusingly as she stood up, the falling sheets revealing her naked body.

"I didn't tell you my name either," Sasuke hissed as he held Naruto tighter against his chest, not letting his son see the scenery before him. "Get dressed and then leave."

She glared at the handsome man and then stood up. Getting dressed quickly, she stormed out of the luxurious condo.

"Daddy save Nawu of thief!" Naruto cried happily. His daddy was the strongest!

Sasuke chuckled. "She wasn't a thief. She was a friend."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't care about the thieves or friends. His daddy was a busy man. The time Naruto had with him was scarce. He worked all day and came to pick Naruto up from his grandparents' house late in the night. Naruto tried to stay awake to see him but most of the time he couldn't and his daddy had a lot of friends to spend his time with so Naruto was desperate for even a drop of attention he would get from him.

Sasuke dressed his son with the clothes he chose for himself and then went to the kitchen to prepare them toasts. As the breakfast cooked, he took his son's lunchbox and put food inside according to the teacher's list.

"Daddy!" Naruto run into the kitchen with a photo frame in his small, chubby hands. "Nawu take mommy to school?"

Sasuke kneeled before his son and looked to the frame. It showed Naruto's late mother as she held him in her arms. Ino was a beautiful woman and Sasuke thought that she was the only one whom he had come closest to falling in love with. They had planned getting married after she gave birth to their son but they had lost her shortly after giving birth to Naruto.

It was hard raising him without a mother but Sasuke thought he managed. He couldn't deny the fact that his mother helped a lot.

"If you want to," Sasuke said. "But what if you lose it? You'll cry too much."

Naruto gasped in fear. He run back to his room and put the photo frame on the colorful nightstand beside his bed before running back to the kitchen to join breakfast with his father.

Naruto was happy as long as he was with him. Naruto was happy as long as he looked at him. Naruto was happy as long as he talked to him. Naruto was happy as long as he gave his attention to him.

"Daddy!" Naruto called out with a wide smile after eating some of his toast. "Nawu will make a pictuwe fow daddy!"

"Oh," Sasuke smiled, caressing his son's unruly, platinum locks. "I can't wait to see it."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Nawu will dwaw good!"

"I know that you will," Sasuke responded and pressed the glass which was filled with orange juice against his son's pink lips, urging him to drink the cool liquid. "My son's going to be an artist someday."

Naruto giggled happily.

For the rest of the breakfast, Naruto talked about this or that and Sasuke listened to his son speaking closely. Sometimes he put in his own words but never interrupted his son's train of thoughts. He knew that it was important for his son to talk to him about his small world and life.

"Let's get going," Sasuke picked up his son and balanced him on his hip as they left their apartment.

Naruto hummed a merry song as he wrapped an arm around his daddy's neck and clutched his favorite fox plushie against his small chest as he looked around. He pouted as he saw the female neighbors of their residence, as always watching his daddy with strange faces and smiles. Naruto didn't like it! His daddy belonged to him completely.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the flirty women he saw on their way to the parking lot and then wrapped his both of arms around his daddy's neck.

"What was that?" Sasuke questioned as he put Naruto in his booster.

Naruto frowned. "Daddy belong Nawu!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he settled in the car himself. "You know that I am, but you also know that I don't like it when you're rude to people."

"Nawu no wude!" Naruto protested immediately. "Nawu just love daddy so, so much!"

Sasuke let out a short sigh and then smiled. "I love you, too. But don't do it again, okay? You are such a nice boy, it doesn't suit you."

Naruto beamed. "Okay!"

"Then let's go," Sasuke started the car and drove out of the pit.

Naruto watched the busy streets happily. His daddy had a few cars actually but he always used this one when he was with Naruto. Naruto liked the two door, red sports car a lot but his daddy said that it wasn't safe for Naruto just yet. He also promised Naruto that when he went to a big school, he would get him his own car.

Naruto pouted as they stopped before his daycare. It wasn't like he didn't like it here. It was actually quite nice. He loved his teacher and friends. But he missed his daddy so much... It was like his heart burned with his longing. He feared that he wouldn't be able to see him again. He feared that he would forget about him. He feared that he would replace Naruto in his absence.

"We are here," Sasuke called out before leaving his seat to get his son. He wasn't surprised to see his pouting face. "What's wrong now?"

Naruto shrugged and raised his arms, demanding to be taken in his father's arms.

Sasuke smirked. As every Uchiha, his son knew his priorities very well. "Come to daddy."

Naruto held onto his daddy tightly and buried his face in his neck.

Sasuke rubbed the little blonde's back as he entered the building. "My son's going to learn lots of new things today."

Naruto didn't respond, only held on tighter.

"Welcome!" Naruto's teacher, Tenten, welcomed them with a big smile.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted the young woman. "We are here," He said as he rubbed his son's back.

Naruto retreated back and looked at his father's face pleadingly. "Daddy no leave Nawu hewe…"

Sasuke frowned and looked at the teacher sharply. "My son despises it here. Do you mistreat him?"

"Wh-What?" Tenten was taken aback. "Of course not! We love our kids very much!"

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at his son. "Do they hurt you here?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You can tell me," Sasuke pressed on. "You know that daddy protects you from anything and everything."

Naruto nodded as he played with his daddy's white collar.

"What of your friends?" Sasuke questioned gently as he brushed his son's bright locks back. "Do they bother you?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke let out a sigh and hugged his baby son tightly as he whispered in his ear, "You are my only one, I love you the most. I never leave you alone, I always come back to you."

Naruto nodded quickly. "But you don't come to take Nawu!"

"But you know that I'm working at that time," Sasuke explained calmly. "Granny comes to get you instead, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"You love mama and papa, right?" Sasuke asked. "They also love you so much. They want to be with you all the time."

Naruto nodded once again. "Mama make Nawu apple pie."

Sasuke smiled, knowing that his son was coming around. "Right? What of your papa?"

Naruto smiled immediately. "Papa buy Nawu new toys!"

"Yeah, that's because he loves you very much," Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto nodded wildly. "And Uncle take Nawu to play!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Sasuke kissed his son's forehead. "We all love you _so_ much. I get sad when you make it hard to part."

Naruto nodded slowly. He kissed Sasuke's cheeks and slid down from his arms. "Nawu love daddy. Daddy wowk and get Nawu at night aftew wowk."

"That's right," Sasuke smiled at his son proudly. Leaning over, he kissed his shiny locks. "Don't forget to draw me a picture, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto nodded wildly and waving at his father, he entered the daycare.

"Are the other kids like him?" Sasuke questioned once his son got lost in the building.

"Some of them are," Tenten replied after a sigh. "But Naruto's special. Because he doesn't have a mother, he clings to you more than usual."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"He has such a small world and its center is you," Tenten said. "He expects everything from you. He wants to be approved by you the most. He wants to be loved by you as much as he can. So it's natural that he feels like you'll forget all about him in his absence."

Sasuke sighed. "Does my son need a mother?"

"Uhmm," Tenten scratched her cheek. "I can't tell you anything about that. You have to make your decisions according to your own and Naruto's needs."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, sensei. Have a nice day."

Tenten smiled and went back to the daycare as Sasuke left.

* * *

Mikoto thanked her driver as he opened the door for her and she walked into the daycare's garden without lingering.

"Hello," Mikoto smiled at the employee who was responsible of preparing the kids and leaving them to their families' care. "Naruto Uchiha, please."

"Yes, ma'am," The young man bowed and walked inside. Soon, he was back with holding Naruto's hand as he skipped his feet.

"Mama!" Naruto cried in delight and leaving the boy's hand, he run to his grandmother as fast as his short legs allowed.

"Oh, baby," Mikoto kneeled down and took her grandson in her arms quickly. "I missed you so much."

Naruto giggled as his mama held him his her warm embrace. "Nawu miss mama!"

"You did?" Mikoto kissed Naruto's chubby cheeks lovingly.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded wildly.

"Let's go home then," Mikoto stood up and held Naruto's small hand, guiding him to the car.

"Mama make apple pie?" Naruto asked as the driver took his small backpack.

Mikoto laughed. "Don't you get bored with apple pie all the time?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head wildly as the driver placed him in his booster seat.

Mikoto giggled as she sat beside her grandson. "Then I'll make it for you."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered immediately. "Choco milk?"

"Also choco milk!" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Yes!" Naruto squealed. "Nawu love mama!"

"Mama also loves Naru-chan," Mikoto smiled lovingly and kissed her little son's platinum hair gently.

Naruto pointed at the people and the cars on the street as he talked animatedly. He hummed happily as the driver entered the Uchiha Mansion's enormous garden.

"Mama, Nawu play with doggies?" Naruto asked as he saw the howling and running dogs of the mansion.

"Not today honey," Mikoto said as the car stopped. "It's too cold to be out."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," Mikoto helped her grandson out of the car and together, they run into the mansion, maids opening the door to them immediately.

"Welcome, Madam, young master," The old butler of the house greeted them quickly.

"Hello!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Whewe papa?"

"In his study, young master," The butler replied immediately.

Naruto giggled happily. Taking off his shoes with Mikoto's help, Naruto climbed the stairs and run to his grandfather's study with fast steps and opened the door quickly.

"Papa!" He cried happily.

Fugaku put his book down with a smile. "You forgot to do something."

Naruto frowned, scratching his brow.

Smiling wider, Fugaku turned his hand into a fist and knocked on an imaginary door.

"Oh!" Gasping, Naruto left the room and closed the door. After a moment, he knocked on the wooden material.

"Come in!" Fugaku called out.

Naruto opened the door and entered inside with a huge smile. "Papa!"

"Welcome," Fugaku took off his glasses with a smile and opened his arms wide.

Naruto giggled happily as he run into his grandfather's arms.

"How is my son today?" Fugaku asked as he picked up his grandson, holding him tightly.

"Good!" Naruto chirped. "Kiba say he have new doggie now."

"Oh," Fugaku nodded as he descended the stairs, knowing that Kiba was his grandson's best friend. "But don't you think it's too much to have three pups at once?"

Naruto curved his lips downwards. "Kiba say big sistew cawe doggies."

"Hmm," Fugaku nodded again. "Then that's okay. But he shouldn't say an animal is his unless he's ready to take full responsibility."

Naruto nodded along with his grandfather.

"I've got something new for you," Fugaku said as he entered the living room where the elegant fireplace warmed inside.

Naruto gasped happily.

Fugaku put his grandson down beside the long coffee table and sat down. He opened the box which was on the table under Naruto's close watch and pulled out the pieces.

"What's this, papa?" Naruto asked as he sat beside his grandfather.

"With these, we're going to build a house," Fugaku explained as he showed the small bricks.

Naruto squealed in delight. They started with preparing the mortar and for the rest of the day until the dinner time, they built a big, white house.

"Let's have our dinner," Mikoto called out with a smile.

"No, mama," Naruto shook his head, too busy with putting the roof together.

"But," Mikoto smiled. "Your uncle is here to see you."

"Good evening," A new voice came and Naruto gasped.

"Uncle!" He jumped to his feet run to the smirking man.

"Hello, midget," Itachi grabbed his nephew from his armpits and lifted him up in the air, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Uncle look!" Naruto pointed at the nearly complete house as his uncle kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Wow," Itachi nodded. "That's impressive. You are so talented."

Naruto smiled widely, happy to be approved by his uncle.

"He takes after me," Sasuke called as he walked into the room after his brother.

The Uchiha family was the most important business clan of the whole country. After Naruto's birth, Fugaku had decided it was time for him to retire and spend more time with his grandson. Itachi and Sasuke had taken over and since then, their business was growing more if it was possible.

"Daddy!" Naruto cried. He wriggled till Itachi put him down and he run to his father immediately. "Daddy!"

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled as he kneeled on the floor, wrapping his arms around his son's little body as thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"Daddy," Naruto cooed, burying his face in his neck. "Nawu miss daddy. Nawu love daddy."

Sasuke held his son tightly and kissed his temple lovingly. "I know, I love you too. I think of you all the time when we are not together."

"Weally?" Naruto asked, touching his father's jet black hair.

"Of course," Sasuke smiled softly. "That's because I love you so much."

With a smile, Naruto cuddled up to his daddy's chest in content. He didn't resist as he was picked up. "Mama, daddy miss Nawu."

"Of course he did, baby," Mikoto replied with a trembling smile.

Naruto nodded as they walked to the dining room. For the rest of the night, he was silent and happy. He did everything with Sasuke and fell asleep in his arms finally.

"His teacher said Naruto's more dependent than the other children," Sasuke said softly, trying not to wake his baby sleeping in his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with my grandson," Fugaku scoffed. "He's smart, talented and well behaved."

"And full of love," Mikoto added quickly.

"I'm not saying something's wrong with him," Sasuke frowned, holding his son tighter. "He's just… not complete. A part of him is missing."

Mikoto bit her lips.

"He needs a mother," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"How do you plan to find him one?" Itachi asked impassively. "It's not like you can buy a mother from a supermarket."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Itachi shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll find my son a good mother who will love him and look after him properly," Sasuke said. "He won't feel any less than the other kids."

Mikoto sighed. She wasn't sure if everything would go easy just like that.

* * *

Sasuke looked up as he heard a knock on his door at his office. "Come in."

A short pink haired woman entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke eyed the woman slowly. "Yes?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura smiled. "Your new assistant."

"Oh," Sasuke stood up and shook Sakura's hand as she walked up to him. "Welcome to the company. I'm glad that they finally managed to pick someone for the job."

"Me too," Sakura smiled. "It's an honor to work with you, Uchiha-san."

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded. "I hope we will have a long lasting business with you. I'm a bit demanding when it comes to work I guess."

Sakura smiled. "I've heard you changed twenty-eight assistants in two years."

"Well, yeah," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Try not to be the twenty-ninth."

"Of course," Sakura replied, her smile never leaving her face. "I'm sure you will like _me_ very much."

Sasuke blinked.

This woman was something else.

* * *

"You need to sign here, here and here," Sakura pointed the papers as she stood beside her boss.

Sasuke read through the papers quickly before signing them. As soon as he looked up, he was greeted with his assistant's generously opened breasts. Sasuke looked up to see her face and her meaningful smile entered his vision.

Sasuke had met many women. He was a popular man among the ladies. He was single, good looking and rich. Everything a woman would look for in a man and Sasuke Uchiha was the most perfect combination.

But there was something different with Sakura. It had been a few weeks since she had started with work, and she was handling Sasuke really well. She was smart, well behaved and well, beautiful. Everything Sasuke would look for in a woman.

"Thank you," Sasuke handed the papers to his secretary with a smirk.

"Of course," Sakura took the case back with a smile. "You know, I heard that there is a new restaurant opening tonight in downtown."

"Hm," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should try it."

Sakura giggled. "Maybe."

"Then maybe you should make reservations," Sasuke said with a widening smirk.

"Right away!" Sakura said with a smile and left Sasuke's office with quick steps.

Sasuke smiled.

It seemed that he had found the perfect candidate. Both for Naruto and himself.

* * *

Naruto sat by the window and watched outside without blinking. It was dark and rainy.

"Naru-chan," His grandmother sat beside him. "Aren't you tired of waiting here?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Nawu wait daddy."

"I know baby," Mikoto caressed her grandson's hair gently. "But it's really late, let's go to sleep."

Naruto shook his head quickly. "Daddy come to get Nawu. Daddy cold, daddy wet."

"I'm sure he's fine," Mikoto said. "He said he's going to spend some time with his new friend, right?"

Naruto nodded and then sighed. "Daddy don't come fow Nawu."

Mikoto tried to smile. "I'm sure he'll come to take you when he's free."

Naruto shrugged and then crawled into Mikoto's arms. "Nawu sleep with mama?"

"Of course," Mikoto picked up her grandson gently. "Let's go to your room."

"Okay," Naruto mumbled, face buried in Mikoto's neck.

* * *

Itachi watched with impassive eyes as his brother entered the Uchiha Mansion in the middle of the night.

"Good night," Sasuke greeted with a smirk.

"Night?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I guess you mean good morning."

Sasuke shrugged as he sat beside his brother. "Where is my son?"

"In bed, of course," Itachi replied. "He waited for you but he understood that you wouldn't be back, so he went to sleep with mother."

Sasuke looked at his brother sharply. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Imply?" Itachi chuckled. "I'm saying that a boy at his age should have a stable environment. He deserves all of you, not what is left off of whores."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is for both of us. This time though, I think I found the one."

Itachi raised both of his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded with a smirk. "She's a feisty one."

"Did you tell her about Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

"No, not yet," Sasuke shook his head.

"Then how do you know she has what it takes to be a mother?" The elder Uchiha questioned.

"I don't," Sasuke smirked. "I only know that she knows how to be a whore."

Itachi shook his head and stood up with his brother. "Don't wake him up."

"I won't," Sasuke waved a hand as he climbed the stairs, going to his son's room.

In the small bed, his baby son was sleeping soundly cuddled up to his favorite toy. Sasuke shed his clothing silently and entered the bed carefully. Naruto sighed loudly and leaned into the new heat source immediately. Sasuke took his son in his arms and held him against his chest tightly.

Kissing his sunny locks, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Sasuke hissed as threw his phone against the seat.

"Daddy angwy Nawu?" Naruto asked from the backseat softly.

"Of course not, son," Sasuke replied and then sighed deeply. "You're coming with me to work, okay?"

Naruto gasped with wide eyes. "Nawu stay with daddy?!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Well, your teacher's sick and your papa and mama need to attend a gathering. So if you want, you'll spend the day with me."

"Yes!" Naruto cried with a huge smile. "Nawu stay with daddy!"

Sasuke chuckled as he started the car once again. "But you won't disturb people, right?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "Nawu be good!"

"I'm sure that you'll be," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto watched outside with a glowing face. He couldn't believe it! He was going to spend his day with his daddy! He was going to hug him and kiss him and hug him again!

"We're here," Sasuke called as he stopped in front of the company building.

An employee opened the door for Sasuke and he left the car with a nod. He opened Naruto's side of the door and took his son's small, colorful bag on his back before taking Naruto out.

Naruto held onto his father's big hand tightly as he skipped his feet into the building. The employees were overjoyed to see the littlest Uchiha among them. Naruto waved and sent kisses to everyone who called out to him.

He didn't resist as Sasuke picked him up before entering the elevator cabin. Naruto held onto his father's shoulders tightly, hiding his face quickly. He was afraid of elevators for some reason. But it was okay because his daddy was holding him, he would protect Naruto.

They got off at the last floor and again, there was the same reaction from the top employees and Naruto showered them with his attention generously.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura stood up as she saw her boss and lover approaching. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sasuke responded.

"Who is your little guest, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"He's my son," Sasuke responded, not missing the faltering of Sakura's smile. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Sakura gulped as she shook her head. "I love children."

"Good," Sasuke nodded and kissed his son's chubby cheek. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello!" Naruto started immediately. "My name is Nawuto Uchiha. Nawu's fouw! What Nawu loves the most is daddy! What Nawu like the most is strawbewwy! What Nawu hate the most is when daddy's not with Nawu! Uhmm..."

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess that's enough."

Naruto gave a nod and wrapped his arms around his father's neck tightly.

"Naruto will be staying with us today," Sasuke said and walked into his office.

Naruto nodded again. "Daddy, Nawu get choco milk?"

"Sure," Sasuke gave a nod and turned to Sakura. "One chocolate milk and a dark coffee, please."

"Right away," Sakura bowed down, leaving the office quickly.

"Do you like her?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto made himself comfortable under his desk.

"Mhmm," Naruto nodded distractedly as he placed his toys around.

"She's my... girlfriend," Sasuke said gently.

"Nawu know," Naruto said as he took out his coloring book. "Mama say Nawu. Mama say daddy have new fwiend and daddy be with fwiend. Daddy be with Nawu when he have time."

"My smart son," Sasuke praised as he kissed his son's forehead.

Naruto smiled and started playing with his toys as Sakura walked back into the office with a tray.

"Your coffee," She put the mug on Sasuke's desk and then kneeled on the floor with a smile. "Here is your milk."

"Thank you!" Naruto chirped and took the big glass happily.

"Of course," Sakura stood up and gazed at Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"My son and I come as a package," Sasuke said. "Either you accept us both or you lose both. The choice is yours."

Sakura bit her lips. "What of his mother?"

"We lost her after she gave birth to Naruto," Sasuke explained.

"Mommy?" Naruto perked up immediately, holding onto his father's knees.

"Yeah," Sasuke picked up his son, cradling him in his arms tightly. "What you should understand is, I'm past the point of youth adventures and mistakes. I need someone to settle with. I need a mother for my son."

Sakura was silent for a while, her calculating gaze dropping on the child nestled in his father's arms. Then, a wide smile covered her face.

"I would love to be his mother," She said sweetly.

But for some reason, her cold eyes made the little blonde shiver in fear.

* * *

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Itachi asked from where he sat with Naruto on his lap.

The little blonde was painting the backs of Itachi's business cards and putting the ones he liked in his backpack to show his daddy later.

Mikoto was running around the dining table with their maids trailing behind her.

"But Sasuke's bringing a girlfriend for the first time after Naruto's mother," Mikoto said. "He seems to be really serious."

"He might be," Itachi responded. "But what do we know about her?"

Mikoto blinked. "She works for the company, right?"

"Just because we have her CV doesn't mean we actually know anything about her," Itachi pointed out.

"You're right," Mikoto murmured. "We're going to keep a close eye on her, okay?"

Itachi nodded with a pleased smirk.

"Don't give any color," Mikoto whispered as Sasuke walked inside along with his girlfriend.

Itachi gave another nod and a long night started.

Mikoto watched Sakura closely. She watched her gestures and followed her talks. She asked a lot of questions and analyzed the answers.

"She's too eager," Mikoto commented after Sasuke sent Sakura back her home with their driver.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke scoffed.

"She's dying to marry you," Itachi said easily.

"Of course she's," Sasuke said. "Everybody dies to marry me."

"Is that enough reason to marry?" Fugaku frowned.

"She wants to be Naruto's mother," Sasuke said with a frown. "You've seen how she was trying to take care of him."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Itachi pointed out. "Someday, she woke up and said, _I wanna be my boss' child's mother!_ Don't you think it's too strange?"

"She's in love with me," Sasuke hissed. "Of course she'll love Naruto also. That's about it. I'm marrying her and I don't want to hear another nonsensical comment."

With that, Sasuke stomped to Naruto's room to fetch his sleeping son to go to their home.

* * *

 **This story is only two chapters and after it's completed, we will keep on with Our Stories! Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc** **laimer: As we all know, I'm just a storyteller. Rightfully, Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: Nothing except my mistakes, please forgive them.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the second and last chapter! I'm really happy to have you interested in this story. I've been asked if I know other stories like this, but I'm sorry, I don't. Once, I was reading something akin to my story but it turned out to be incest. This story is _not_ incest. This is a story between a father and a son, nothing more. For people who like this kind of relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, _Rebellious Lover_ suggested _'One Small Change_ '. It's really cute, go check it out!**

 **The poll is finally closed, haha. I totally had forgotten about it. I had asked 'Which SasuNaru baby do you like the most?' and you answered Koichi from A Child's Love! Thank you everyone who voted. I also love Koichi. He's a fighter and such a brave baby.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto hummed a happy song as he bounced on the couch of his daddy's office. He was brought here by his father's driver to eat dinner out together with Sakura. His daddy wanted him to spend some time with his new friend so that they could get used to each other.

Naruto didn't care. His daddy was going to be there. He never cared for friends anyway.

"Yes, yes," Sasuke put the phone down with a sigh and then called out to his son. "Be careful there."

"Yes, daddy!" Naruto smiled happily as kept on.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Sakura asked with a smile as she entered inside.

Sasuke nodded as he switched off his computer. "I'll go to the restroom and wash my face."

Sakura nodded quickly.

"Naruto," Sasuke walked to his son and took him in his arms, stilling his movements. "Daddy's so tired. Don't hurt yourself and upset me, okay?"

Naruto hugged his daddy happily as he nodded. "Nawu be good daddy."

"My son's so smart," Sasuke praised and kissed Naruto's chubby cheeks. "Right, Sakura?"

"Yes," Sakura confirmed with a tight smile.

"My son's so beautiful," Sasuke praised as he caressed his son's shiny locks.

Naruto smiled widely. "Like mommy?"

"Yes, just like her," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "Wait me here a bit, okay?"

Naruto nodded happily. He waved as his daddy left and kept on with his bouncing.

"Naruto," Sakura called out sweetly. "You should stop doing that."

"But Nawu likes it!" Naruto protested immediately.

"But your father told you not to, right?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, but Nawu won't huwt. Nawu won't upset daddy," Naruto replied.

"Your father will get angry with you," Sakura said, losing her patience slowly.

"No!" Naruto smiled. "Daddy nevew get angwy with Nawu! That's because daddy love Nawu the most!"

"He can't love you the most because he has me now also," Sakura stated coldly.

Naruto stilled his movements with a frown. "No! Daddy only loves Nawu!"

"You'll have to share him with me once we get married," Sakura said. "I'll be your mommy then."

"No!" Naruto cried. "Nawu have a mommy! Daddy is Nawu's!"

Sakura scoffed. "You don't even know your _mommy_. She's dead and Sasuke's mine."

"No!" Naruto shouted and jumped down from the couch. He run into Sakura and started trying to push her out of the room. "Go! Nawu no like you! Nawu will tell daddy and he will send you away!"

"Look, kid," Sakura hissed as she grabbed Naruto's arms and twisted them behind his back. "I don't like you either but we will have to bear with each other for a while. So you'll keep silent and be good, okay?"

"No!" Naruto tried to break free of her grasp but his struggling only managed to anger her more.

"Shut up!" Sakura ordered and slapped the little blonde harshly on the cheek.

Naruto stood still with wide eyes for a while, not grasping the reality of what just had happened. His cheek started burning as tears filled his eyes. He sniffled and then sobs started shaking his small body.

"Be silent," Sakura hissed as she shook Naruto harshly. "If you tell Sasuke anything about this, he will hate you forever and leave you all alone!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his breath stuck in his throat. He started hyperventilating as sobs shook his body.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he entered his office. "Naruto?"

He took his son in his arms as Naruto clutched to him for dear life.

"Shh, baby," Sasuke caressed Naruto's back slowly. He frowned as he realized the redness of his cheek. "What happened? Sakura?"

"I told him to stop jumping but he didn't and he fell down," Sakura said, her concern clear in her voice. "Right, Naruto?"

"It's fine," Sasuke said and raised with his son in his arms who had made himself as small as possible. "Does it hurt anywhere else? Want me to take you to our hospital?"

Naruto shook his head, holding onto Sasuke tighter.

"Alright," Sasuke kissed his son's neck. "Let's get going. I'll buy my son his favorite pizza."

"Great idea!" Sakura smiled widely.

Sasuke smiled back and they left the office together.

* * *

"I'm so excited," Sakura smiled as Sasuke unlocked the door for her.

Sasuke smiled back as he led her inside.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I missed him so much!"

"Daddy?" A small voice called timidly.

"Come here," Sasuke kneeled down and took his son in his arms. For some reason, his lively son had changed drastically in the last weeks after Sakura entered their lives. He was silent, he didn't make any noises anymore, he didn't demand anything and he avoided Sasuke if he could help it. "How are you today?"

"Good," The little blonde answered, eyes cast down.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nawu's happy to see daddy," Naruto answered with a small smile.

"Good," Sasuke smirked. "I have some good news for you."

Naruto blinked.

"Sakura will be living with us from now on," Sasuke announced. "Aren't you happy?"

Naruto's eyes went to Sakura momentarily and she gave a frown and a nod to the child.

Naruto nodded immediately. "Nawu's happy."

Without waiting to hear another thing, he run back to his room immediately.

Sasuke frowned. "Something's wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with him," Sakura smiled. "You know we've been spending a lot of time together. He's getting a mother's love and discipline. Give him some time to adjust."

"You are right," Sasuke nodded. "Let me show you the bedroom."

Sakura giggled and followed Sasuke further inside.

* * *

"Don't cry," Sakura hissed.

Naruto sobbed, trying to hold his noises back. But it hurt too bad when she pulled his ear like that.

"What I have told you before?" Sakura asked harshly. "You won't leave your room unless it's absolutely necessary!"

"B-But…" Naruto sniffled. "Nawu's toy-"

"Your toy is not a necessity!" She shouted, slapping the little blonde harshly.

Naruto sobbed as he fell on the floor.

"Go to your room now," She ordered coldly.

Naruto snatched his red fox and run to his room.

With a sigh, Sakura settled on the couch.

She had never imagined her life turning out this way. She had planned to have Sasuke, of course, but she had no idea that he had a child. Why Sasuke would try to find a mother to him? Sakura didn't want to look after someone else's brat. She wanted to have her own kids with Sasuke. Besides, she was still so young, she wasn't ready to take responsibility for a child yet.

But of course, Sasuke had no idea about what she thought of. She needed to get married to him first and then she could send the kid to the grandparents. Besides, when Sakura gave Sasuke a new child, he would forget all about the former one.

Sighing, she laid down on the couch and started watching the TV. Ever since getting engaged with Sasuke, Sakura had reduced her working hours to take care of the brat as per Sasuke's request. She could have liked her free time but she couldn't do anything with the blondie around.

Sighing once again, Sakura told herself that all would be well soon.

* * *

Sasuke entered the condo with a sigh.

"Welcome home!" Sakura greeted him immediately with a bright smile.

"I'm home," Sasuke greeted back as he took off his shoes. "Where is Naruto?"

His son used to greet him at the door eagerly but these last weeks, he barely saw his face.

"In bed," Sakura said. "I took him to a playground today and he tired himself out badly."

Sasuke nodded, happy that his son was finally receiving the attention he deserved.

"Go to the table!" Sakura ordered with a smile.

Soon, they were eating across from each other as they talked about the latest company happenings. Sasuke's phone ringed loudly, causing Sakura to pout.

"Sasuke, please, switch it off?" She requested sweetly. "I want all of your attention on me tonight."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk and put his phone away after switching it off.

"I've prepared us a nice bath," Sakura whispered as she took Sasuke's hand, leading him to their shared room.

"That sounds nice," Sasuke smirked.

"Daddy?"

A tiny voice stopped them in the corridor. Across from the bedroom door, Naruto's door was parted slightly, only revealing an eye of the blonde.

"Weren't you in bed?" Sasuke asked, intending to go to his son.

"Naruto," Sakura called sweetly. "Go back to bed. Your father's busy with me."

Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke and then the door closed silently.

"Come," Sakura tugged at Sasuke's hand and locked the bedroom door after them.

* * *

Naruto sniffled as he looked at his arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it was the worst shade of purple and the scratches were burning badly.

Sakura had taken him to a playground against Naruto's will and when he didn't want to play, she had pushed him harshly, causing him to fall on his arm and hurt it.

This had been going on for so long that Naruto couldn't remember how it was to live without the fear of hurting. It had been weeks since he had last seen his mama, papa and uncle. His daddy was angry with them and he didn't let them see Naruto for some reason. He left him alone with Sakura all day though and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

She was hurting him constantly, true, but aside from that, she was saying Naruto some things. She was saying his daddy didn't love him or want him anymore, his daddy loved only Sakura. And it was true. Naruto had gathered his courage to talk to him but he had chosen Sakura once again.

So, it left Naruto with no choice. If his daddy didn't want him anymore, he would go to the people who loved him.

Taking his small backpack, Naruto put his fox plushie inside along with his mommy's frame. He wore his coat slowly, trying not to hurt his arm again. Putting on his backpack, Naruto left his room silently. The flat was all dark, but it was okay, Naruto couldn't reach light switches anyway.

At the door, he wore his shoes and opened the door carefully before leaving the apartment. He walked to the elevators and summoned one easily with raising on his tiptoes. They had a reception at the first ground but the responsible big-brother was slumbering so he didn't see Naruto leaving the residence.

It was dark and cold outside but it was okay. Naruto knew the way. He first walked down the long street and turned right. He looked around with a pout. He hadn't realized it would be this far. When they went with car, it looked so close.

Still not losing his good mood, Naruto walked along the dark pavement with a big smile.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes pleasedly. He felt so calm and relaxed. He looked to the side and saw Sakura's naked back. The best thing he had done was deciding to get married.

He stood up slowly and went to the bathroom first, taking a quick shower. After putting on his suit, he left the bedroom in search of his phone. He found it abandoned on the dining table. Switching it on, Sasuke walked to his son's room, intending to wake him up to have breakfast together. It had been so long since the last time they had spent some time together.

Sasuke entered the room, expecting to see his sleeping baby son but he found the bed completely empty and untouched.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called as he looked around.

He checked under the bed and his closet to see if he was playing a game but there was no trace of his son.

"Naruto, are you here?" Sasuke called before entering the small bathroom but his son wasn't there also.

Sasuke checked the whole condo with growing unease and fear, but his son was nowhere to be found. He looked at his phone as it gave a message signal and his eyes widened as he saw the countless calls he had received in the night. All from Itachi.

"Itachi, what's happening?" Sasuke called his brother quickly. "I can't find Naruto anywhere!"

There was a humorless chuckle at the end of the line. " _Come to the hospital_."

Sasuke frowned as the line went dead abruptly. Grabbing his car keys, Sasuke run out of the condo.

* * *

"Did you reach him finally?" A dark voice asked as Itachi entered the room.

Itachi gave a nod.

Mikoto sniffled. "I-I can't believe this."

Naruto was lying in the hospital bed in middle of the room. He was unconscious with a wire attached to his thin arm. His right arm was bandaged up and his small chest was rising and falling quickly. He moaned suddenly and Mikoto was beside her grandson in a heartbeat.

"He's hurting," She sobbed as she kissed his chubby cheek. "Itachi, please. Bring the doctor again."

Itachi sighed. "You know what he said, mother. It's normal. Please try to be calm."

Fugaku sighed from where he sat. He couldn't believe any of this.

After a while, they all looked back when the door opened suddenly and a harshly panting Sasuke entered inside.

"Naruto?" He gasped as he saw the blonde lying in the bed. "What happened to my son?!"

Before Sasuke could realize what was happening, Fugaku stood up and slapped his younger son across the face harshly.

"We've warned you, haven't we?" Fugaku hissed. "But no, you never listen. Don't bother to call him your son anymore," He said coldly. "Naruto will be with us from now on."

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke shouted. "No one, not even you can take Naruto away! He's mine!"

"Out," Itachi hissed and pushed his brother out of the room.

"What's happening?" Sasuke demanded once outside.

Itachi let out a deep sigh. "Naruto left home at night. He was trying to come to us. But he got lost and fainted due to fatigue at some point. Somebody found him and rushed him to the hospital. They found my business cards in his bag and contacted me immediately. I've tried to reach you many times but your phone was off."

"I..." Sasuke gulped. "I was busy."

"Of course," Itachi looked at his brother sharply. "Naruto's malnourished."

"What?" Sasuke gasped. "Sakura has been looking after him carefully."

"Naruto's abused," Itachi stated coldly.

"What?!" Sasuke roared. "There must be a mistake!"

"Doctors confirmed it," Itachi said. "Do you have any idea who might be the abuser?"

Sasuke bit his lips furiously. "Impossible!"

"Yeah, I had thought so," Itachi nodded as he opened the door to Naruto's room. "Father told me to convey this message to you: should you still want to marry that woman, you can't do it with our name. You're not allowed to dirty our name by giving it to her. So, you've been disowned. The company lawyer will contact you about the matter probably tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You'll sell your shares to us and leave the company. You won't have any contact or relation with us, that also includes Naruto," Itachi stated coldly. "We wish you a happy life."

Without looking back, Itachi entered the room. He looked at his father and received a pleased nod.

Naruto moaned again and then parted his eyes slowly.

"Baby," Mikoto gasped, caressing his sunshine locks.

"Mama?" Naruto smiled, his voice cracking. "Nawu wanted to come to mama."

"You did, baby," Mikoto smiled back, tears dripping from her eyes. "You're with mama now."

"Mama, Nawu stay with mama?" Naruto asked softly. "Nawu don't want back."

"I know baby," Mikoto nodded, kissing her little son's forehead gently. "You'll stay with mama, papa and uncle from now on, okay?"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered immediately, his smile lightening the adult's hearts.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it. His legs jerked without noticing as he sat across from the hospital room which his son was in.

His son was left hungry. His son was hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

But Sasuke couldn't believe that his fiancé would do all those things to his son. So he waited to see his son. He was going to ask him what really had happened and learn everything from him.

He didn't know for how long he waited for but he jumped to his feet when he saw the door finally opening and Mikoto left with Naruto nestled in her arms. His right arm was bandaged and he looked so small.

Gulping, Sasuke walked up to his mother and stood before her. Before Fugaku could interfere, he hissed dangerously, "You can't take my son away."

Fugaku clicked his tongue. "You're not fit to be a father."

"You can't decide that," Sasuke snapped at his father and then turned to his son, calling out gently. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and smiled hesitantly but made no move to reach his father. "Daddy."

"How are you?" Sasuke asked, caressing the golden locks adorningly.

"Nawu's good," Naruto smiled. "Nawu's with mama now!"

Sasuke nodded and reached for his son. "Let's go home."

Naruto shook his head quickly and held onto Mikoto tightly.

Sasuke gulped hardly. "You can tell me what's bothering you. You know that daddy loves you the most and he always protects you."

"Nawu know, daddy," Naruto said softly. "Daddy mawwy giwlfwiend."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "It's going to be good, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Daddy mawwy giwlfwiend and daddy have a new Nawu. Daddy no need Nawu anymowe."

Sasuke scoffed.

"So, Nawu stay with mama," Naruto smiled. "Mama love Nawu. Papa love Nawu. Uncle love Nawu. Daddy love giwlfwiend. Daddy stay with giwlfwiend and have a betterer Nawu."

"Who told you this?" Sasuke whispered in pain. "Sakura?"

Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke's cheek with his plump lips. He looked through Mikoto's shoulder as his grandmother walked away.

"Bye bye, daddy," He called and waved at Sasuke with a smile before taking his position back in her arms.

Sasuke stood there motionless like his life force was stolen away from him.

"Do not disturb _my_ son again," Fugaku ordered and left quickly, following after his wife and grandson.

Itachi stood beside his brother and heaved a deep sigh.

"I don't understand what's happening," Sasuke murmured with wide eyes. "Naruto left me… Naruto left me willingly."

"Would you go to somewhere where the one you love the most doesn't care about you at all? Would you go to somewhere where you get hurt constantly?" Itachi questioned. "I don't think so."

"I didn't realize he was feeling neglected," Sasuke said softly.

"You should have thought of him when you were actually neglecting him," Itachi said coldly. "I suggest you make things right if you want to see Naruto's face ever again."

With that, Itachi walked away as well, leaving Sasuke all alone in the middle of the hallway.

How his life had turned out this way? His most precious possession had left him. How Sasuke was going to live without him? Life had no meaning without him. Sasuke had thought he was doing the best for him when he decided to get married but how could he know that a third person between them would ruin their relationship and tear them apart?

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke left the hospital quickly, intending to find the source of his son's unhappiness.

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura greeted him with a sleepy smile. "I just woke up, why did you leave me? I was cold."

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"In bed, of course," Sakura answered cheerfully.

"In a fucking hospital bed!" Sasuke roared.

"Huh?" Sakura took a few steps backwards. "Wh-What? Why?"

"Because he run away in the night," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth.

Sakura gasped. "You don't worry! I'll teach him it's really bad to do that. I swear he won't try it ever again."

"How do you _teach_ my son?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me," Sakura said as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"Like you've been hurting my son?!" Sasuke shouted as he shook her small frame.

Sakura's widened. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"You've been abusing him," Sasuke hissed. "You've been filling his mind with the nonsense of me not wanting him anymore."

"He's lying!" Sakura cried.

"He's only four!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. "He doesn't know how to lie!"

"B-But-" She gulped. "I was doing the best for him, you have to believe me. I'm your fiancé!"

"Not anymore," Sasuke snarled and shoved her into the door. "Leave, or else I won't be responsible of my actions."

"But Sasuke," Sakura pleaded, tears leaving her eyes. "I love you."

"Leave before I call the police for child abuse," Sasuke hissed dangerously.

Biting her lips, Sakura left the condo slowly.

Sasuke closed the door harshly behind her. He stomped to the bedroom and gathering all of her belongings, he threw them out of the window before sitting down, harshly panting. After a while, he picked himself up and walked to his baby's room. It was as messy as usual, making Sasuke feel like his son would pop out of somewhere suddenly.

Taking one of Naruto's toys, Sasuke clutched the soft material into his chest and curled up on his son's small bed.

How could he not realize that they were enough for each other? How could he not see that his son needed him? His baby son had always been the mature one, not Sasuke. He had always showed tolerance to Sasuke when it should have been the other way around.

How could Sasuke do this?

How could Sasuke lose his only baby?

* * *

Itachi left his office with a frown as he heard voices rising in the hall. He found Sakura arguing with another secretary and an HR personnel.

"What's happening here?" Itachi asked harshly.

"Itachi-sama," His employees bowed down to him. "Haruno-san refuses to leave the company."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"I work for Sasuke," Sakura said as she glared at Itachi. "You can't decide to fire me."

"Oh?" Itachi smirked, clearly amused. "I _can't_?"

"No," Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Have you paid her indemnity?" Itachi asked to his employees calmly.

"She hasn't deserved it actually, but we still did," The HR personnel replied.

"Good," Itachi nodded and turned to his secretary. "Please call security and throw this woman out."

"You can't-" Sakura started but Itachi was quick to silence her.

"You don't tell me what to do in _my_ company," Itachi hissed. "You've been fired. I could kill you for what you've done to my nephew, but I've decided on another punishment, special just for you."

"Wh-What?" Sakura was taken aback.

Itachi smirked slowly. "There is _no_ job for you in this country. You _won't_ find an open door to take you in."

"You have no power over such things," Sakura hissed as two security grabbed her arms.

"Try," Itachi said and waved his hand, his employees taking the struggling woman away.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from his coloring book as he heard his teacher calling out to him.

"Come, your father's here to see you," His teacher smiled.

Naruto gasped as he stood up. It had been a week since he had last seen him. He had missed him terribly.

"Naru, where are you going?" Kiba asked from where he sat on the floor.

"Nawu see daddy and then come back, okay?" Naruto smiled at his best friend and then hurried to the classroom door where his teacher helped him to wear his shoes. Holding her hand, Naruto run to the guest room. As soon as he saw his father a gasp left his lips.

His daddy looked… destroyed. Beard was covering his cheeks and chin, Naruto had never seen him like that before. His eyes were blood shot and dark circles were under them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Daddy?" Naruto called out timidly.

Sasuke looked to his son and run to him immediately. He fell onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his son's small body immediately. He buried his face in his neck as his shoulders started shaking with relief and grief.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders immediately and started caressing his hair soothingly.

"Daddy, don't cry," He said and wiped away Sasuke's tears with his small fingers. "Daddy smile fow Nawu?"

Sasuke smiled through his tears as he caressed his son's cheeks. "I missed you _so_ much."

"Nawu missed daddy too," Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's cheeks.

"I love you so much," Sasuke said as he cupped his son's cheeks, kissing them lingeringly.

"Nawu love daddy so much," Naruto replied with a bright smile.

Sasuke nodded as he wiped away his tears. "You know what daddy has been up to for the last week?"

"Uhmm," Naruto scratched his cheeks. "Be with another Nawu?"

"No baby, no," Sasuke shook his head, kissing his son's forehead. "You are the only Naru I have. You are the only Naru I will ever have."

Naruto blinked. "But giwlfwiend said-"

"Forget what she said," Sasuke interrupted. "I broke up with her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Daddy don't love giwlfwiend anymowe?"

"I can't love anybody as much as I love you," Sasuke said. "You are my only one and it hurts me to be apart from you."

Naruto pouted as tears filled his eyes. "Nawu huwt without daddy… But Nawu scawed."

"Why, baby?" Sasuke asked, caressing the plump cheeks under his hands without stopping.

"Daddy always have fwiends," Naruto sniffled. "Daddy like it togethew with fwiends, not Nawu."

"Daddy won't have friends anymore," Sasuke reassured. "It's going to be only me and you, no one else."

"Weally?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Really."

"Pwomise?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke chuckled. "I promise… So, will you come back to me?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted and threw himself in his father's arms.

Sasuke laughed happily as he held his baby son in his arms.

He had his most important person and the love of his life in his arms. There was nothing that mattered more. There was no one he needed more. With him by his side, he could overcome anything.

As long as his son kept holding his hand, Sasuke was the richest, strongest and the happiest man alive.

He was Naruto's father. Nothing else mattered beyond this simple but binding fact. And Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **And, we ended this short but sweet story here! Next, we will keep on with Our Stories! Thank you so much for reading, I'll see you hopefully next week!**


End file.
